darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
40
Carolyn follows Burke to Bangor; Sam makes a damaging admission to Bill. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Here in Collinwood, I sit in a quiet room teaching the son of a frightened man, a man who seems to be impelled by constantly growing fear. Roger claims to be at Sam's to have his portrait done; Bill starts to joke and ask for coffee from Sam. Roger left his car in town, and asked Bill to take him, but Bill wants to stay and talk to Sam. Roger leaves; Bill compliments Sam's late wife. Carolyn gets a call from Burke about her ring and arranges to meet him in the Collinsport Inn restaurant at 12:30. Bill switches from coffee to booze (he's a man after Sam's own heart). Bill plies Sam with liquor, asking questions about Burke. Roger and Burke encounter one another at the restaurant, where Roger notices Burke admiring Carolyn's ring. It was a gift from her Uncle Roger on her 16th birthday. Roger takes the ring and forbids Burke from seeing Carolyn. Roger shows up at Collinwood and cancels Carolyn's date. Carolyn meets with Burke at 12:30 anyway and they banter back an forth. Carolyn calls home; she tells Victoria she won't be home for dinner - she has a date. Carolyn leaves the restaurant and drives off - she will follow Burke to Bangor. Before passing out, Sam admits to Bill he's the "only thing" between Roger living in Collinwood and prison stripes. Memorable quotes * Burke: Good morning Roger! * ---- * Bill Malloy: Well hello Roger, Sam. Hope I'm not interruptin' anything. * Sam: Don't you knock before you come into a man's house? * Bill: I did. But you two were makin' so much noise in here, you couldn't hear me. You want privacy, should keep your door locked. * ---- Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Colleen Kelly as ← Susie → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of Colleen Kelly as Collinsport Inn waitress Susie. Carol Crist took over the role from 71. * Stock footage is used for exterior location shots of Carolyn driving to the hotel, getting out of it, and later, leaving the same way. Story * Bill and Sam have been friends for 30 years. * According to Bill, Sam makes a strong cup of coffee. * Sam hasn't been to Collinwood for 18 years. * Roger gave Carolyn the ring she wears for her 16th birthday. * Roger once more refers to Carolyn as "Kitten". * TIMELINE: Burke is leaving for Bangor at 1pm. Carolyn arranges to meet Burke at 12:30pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * Despite looking remarkably fake during the previous episode, Roger's scar now looks remarkably real. * The phone booth moves back inside the snack shop. * Carolyn's Plymouth Fury has a New York license plate (5Z 2961). * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's" End credits announcements * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 40 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 40 0040